new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Robotnik
Dr. Robotnik 'is the main antagonist of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog series. He appears as the 9th fighter in the OG Lawl. Entrance - Egg Hovering Robotnik rides his hovercraft onto the battlefield from the foreground, laughing along the way. Special Moves Note: Dr. Robotnik is always in his Eggmobile. B - Laser Aim Dr. Robotnik beams out a red laser. Keeping B pressed will keep it out for at least 3 seconds. Any opponent who touches the beam will get a crosshair on them, and if B is released or is kept out for three seconds, the crosshair'd opponents will get shot by a fiery ball. The fiery ball is a homing shot, so unless it hits a wall, it will home in on the enemy, even if they move, until it hits. Move Origin This attack, along with Vacuum Abductor, is the only attack not to come from "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". The attack comes from Sonic Adventure 2 (and the Gamecube version "Sonic Adventure 2 Battle"). Both Tails and Robotnik's machines have the ability to do this. They can lock on multiple enemies and/or objects and shoot fiery balls at them, most if not all the time hitting them. Side B- Burning Boost Robotnik boosts forward. The longer it isn't used, the stronger it gets. Move Origin The attack comes from the episode "The Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad". Right before Dr. Robotnik goes off to make Scratch and Grounder, he boosts of the screen. Up B- Stupidity Ray Dr. Robotnik brings out his stupidity ray and shoots downward. When he uses it, he hovers a little. Move Origin The attack comes from the episode "Attack on the Pinball Fortress" where Dr. Robotnik invents a "stupidity ray", which makes anyone who gets blasted by it incredibly stupid, if not already stupid. Down B- Vacuum Abductor Robotnik reverses the thruster on his Eggmobile for about 2 seconds to suck up opponents. Robotnik can shoot out his victims by aiming with the control stick, then shooting them out with B. Move Origin This attack, along with Laser Aim, is the only attack not to come from "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". It comes from a cutscene from a Lawl Subspace Emissary Cutscene: Sparta. Final Smash- PINGAS A censored PINGAS appears from Robotnik's crotch. The PINGAS stays out for 4 seconds. Any foe who touches the PINGAS takes massive damage and knockback. It can be done anywhere on the stage and while it stays out, Robotnik cannot be damaged. Move Origin The attack infamously comes from the episode Boogie Mania. When Dr. Robotnik notices that Scratch and Grounder are spying on Dr. Robotnik talking to Coconuts, he says "Snooping as usual I see?", emphasis on the "ping as" part. Taunts *Down Taunt - His pants fall down, and he pulls them back up. *Side Taunt - Holds a remote in his right hand saying "I've really outdone myself this time!" *Up Taunt - Faces the screen saying "Snooping as usual I see?" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1: "I will become the undisputed master of Mobius! HWAHAHAHAA!" *Victory #2: "I'll have to give myself a prrromotion!" *Victory #3: *bows* "Thaaank you!" *Losing: Dr. Robotnik cries to himself. Victory Theme A small fragment of "Dr. Robotnik's Theme" from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. ''Character Description Dr. Robotnik is Sonic the Hedgehog's arch-nemesis. This version of Robotnik is from the animated series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and is goofier. His gameplay style is different from others', as he fights in his Eggmobile. Character Ranking Moveset '''Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Does a punch, kick, and butt combo. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilit - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Swings a monkey wrench forward. *Up smash - Blasts upward. *Down smash - Shoots a laser gun with massive range forward. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Solid Snake: Otacon! There's a fat bald guy on a strange ship... Otacon: That'd be Dr. Robotnik. He's bald because Sonic made him tear every hair from his beautiful head. He really hates that hedgehog! Snake: Hmm... I think we can get along... Otacon: Nope, I don't think so... His ambition is to rule the world, so he can't count on other people. Instead he has an army of robots. Snake: So... he built his army... Otacon: Yeah... Snake: '''And I suppose he built modern weapons and shit... '''Otacon: Yes! He has a whole arsenal of weapons at his disposal. He has a ray gun so powerful that it makes his fat ass fly a little... He may have countless machines, but his most dangerous weapon is not mechanical... but biological... Snake: What do you mean Otacon? Otacon: Well, um... keep snooping around and you'll find out... Role In The Subspace Emissary Dr. Robotnik is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Irate Gamer, Hitler, Bison, Mary, Dr. Wily, Carlos Trejo, and Xerxes. While the Halberd is flying over Hyrule, Dr. Robotnik sends some shadow bugs and a Subspace Bomb to attack Sparta. He successfully engulfs Sparta with the Subspace Bomb, but Leonidas escapes the explosion. Seeing that Leonidas wants vengeance on his doomed hometown, Robotnik speeds away on his Eggmobile, with Leonidas chasing him from behind. Robotnik's partner in crime, Xerxes, ambushes Leonidas to prevent the chase. Later, Robotnik trophies Mama Luigi with his Dark Cannon and vacuums him up. Unfortunately for the doctor, he gets sighted by Leonidas. Instead of fighting, Robotnik sends Scratch and Grounder to take care of Leonidas. Dr. Robotnik trophies King Harkinian in the Lost Woods and speeds away, but he is stopped by I.M. Meen, who blows up his Eggmobile after a fight, sending Robotnik and the King trophy in a distance. In Persian Forest, he stands beside Xerxes when encountering The King and Leonidas. Whilst Xerxes sends out the Persian Army, Robotnik sends out his Badniks in order to defeat the heroes. The ambush fails, as Robotnik flees, leaving Xerxes to deal with the two kings. In Bicycle Tracks, he and Xerxes are ordered by Ganondorf to send re-inforcements (in the forms of the Persians and Badniks) to Irate Gamer's location in order to fend off Nostalgia Critic, Madotsuki, andTommy Wiseau. Then in Final Forest, he composes a meeting with his Badniks on how he hates I.M. Meen. Once Meen is seen trecking through the forest, Robotnik sends the Badniks off via wireless TV to "get him". Trivia *Both Robotnik and Dr. Wily are always shown in a small hovercraft in Lawl's gameplay segments, even though they're seen outside of it time-to-time in their original cartoons. *Dr. Robotnik is Eggman's original name in the U.S, which was used in the AoSTH cartoon and became synonymous with that version. *Snake's codec on Robotnik mentioned about Snake's dislike of Sonic, stating that he may get along with Robotnik instead. This was based off of Snake's codec on Sonic in SSBB, stating that he plain doesn't like Sonic even though Otacon said that numerous fans requested him to be in the game. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Möbius Category:Youtube Poop Category:Starter Character Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Lawl Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aosth Category:Adults Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Subspace Army Category:Sorta-Human Category:Sega Category:DIC Category:90's Category:Sonic universe Category:Heavy Category:Hit n' Run